Los Enamorados
by Gray Note
Summary: This is the last piece that I will write. My last Allen x Lenalee fiction. I hope you read it. Thank you very much. -Gray Note.  "Never stop believing in love!" the title is Spanish i think... please confirm me if I'm right and it means "The Lovers." Tnx


G.N: Hi everyone. I'll be giving this one shot directly and not make Howlingwolf94 beta-read it because I want it to be 100% from me (thanks K. I'll be taking care of this one.) I'll be using Allen and Lenalee in this fictional story and they're not exorcists here.

My apologies, if they become out of character but I intend them to be. I'll be using them just like actors and actresses.

Warning: Drama/romance/pain/sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own DGMan

Reviews are highly appreciated.

And this would be my last story to tell because of real life problems and school.

I'm sorry for abandoning the other stories that are currently being updated.

You can take them if you want.

Just make a PM.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!

I do hope you will find this one good for it will come from the core of my heart.

**"Never stop believing in love."**

**Los Enamorados**

**(The Lovers)**

The white haired pianist is whistling while he prepares to leave. Allen Walker is happy for he has been waiting for this day, August 20. This is the day where he met the love of his life and they have been together for three beautiful years that felt like it was only yesterday for him. He loves her so much that he will want to share the rest of his life with her in his arms. Tucking his white shirt, he gazed at the mirror and said, "Great." Then, he took his bag at left his room.

While going down the stairs, he viewed the painting of a clown that dances with the joy in his entertainment. The abstract painting never ceases to make him hope for a good day. He can always remember his foster father's love. "Please don't laugh at me later, Mana. I'll be doing this to be happy. Well, please do give me a blessing while you're spying at the heavens."

A heartfelt chuckle echo as he goes down the staircase. His mood has never been this great, so light and blissful.

**(Gray Note: Los Enamorados)**

(Act 1)

(Revelations)

Lenalee Lee waits inside the tea shop while having a cup of fine green tea. She's been there for quite a while now. Somehow, her usual bright violet eyes would be charming anyone but it seems like something is different. Sipping some tea, she let out a small sigh as she heard a cheerful voice calling out her name.

"Lenalee!" The white haired man around his twenties said as he hurries to her table. "I'm sorry for being late. Let's go now. I want to show you something!"

His invitation showed the happiness that he is constantly feeling when it comes to her. Slowly, raising her head, she uttered, "We need to talk, Allen-kun."

"Oh. Okay but let's not talk here. Let's go at our place!" After saying that line, he took her hand and held it. They walked out of the tea shop and continued their way to their place, the place where they first met each other.

Noticing the silence of her partner, he started to blabber the things that goes with the beat of his heart. "It only felt like yesterday isn't? Somehow, I just remember whenever I call you, you're always hiding in the closet. Komui-san would catch you then and snatch away your phone. I am hiding at the bathroom then for my Uncle Cross would be spying at our conversation. And hey!"

He notices the blush evident on Lenalee's face that would make him happier. He chuckled, "You're becoming an-"

"Apple. An awfully red apple face." She inserted while remembering. "Well it's all your fault for telling me such things. I blush easily."

He replied, "I'm happy you remember that my jelly apple. I don't know why you're getting jealous when I said that your friend, Lou Fa, is an inch prettier than you."

She blurted out. "Of course I would be stupid! My boyfriend said that my friend is prettier than me! Who wouldn't get jealous, you idiot!"

"Oh dear!" He chuckles. "You still remember everything."

"Of course." She replied lowering her angry tone.

Then, they finally arrived. They went in an open space area with a huge apple tree at the center. Next to it is a white piano and a white piano chair. Lenalee couldn't believe her eyes. She is convinced that he always fulfills his promises. She remembered that one time he promised to play for her under the apple tree where it all began. Truly, he is a guy who values his promises.

"Just as promised, Lenalee." He uttered and sat down on the chair. Then, placing the score, he stretches his fingers and said, "This music is about us. I hope you like Los Enamorados or simply, The Lovers."

Falling silent with teary eyes, Lenalee listened to what he is playing. Every key that he pressed somehow stops her heart from beating. She went crying and coughing as if she can hardly breathe again which made Allen stop at the middle. "You okay? Where's your medicine for your asthma?"

"I forgot to bring it. Don't worry. I'm fine." She replied.

"Oh. Okay." He said while feeling uneasy. He felt the need to say it as he reach down to his right pocket and knelt in front of her. He opened the little red box where a simple ring is resting. He gathered all his strength and love while saying, "Lenalee Lee, will you marry me?"

Tears fall as she replies, "I can't marry you, Allen-kun. I can't. I simply can't!"

**(Gray Note: Los Enamorados)**

(Act 2)

(Shadows)

"W-why?" He asked while he felt something dying inside his chest. "Why, Lenalee?"

She cried while saying, "I'm sorry. I. I am engaged to marry someone else. My marriage was agreed upon by my parents, before they died in an accident and the Chan family for they were good friends of the family. My brother is against it but he can't do a thing to cancel it. He warned me about this but I didn't listen. I-I'm sorry, Allen-kun for letting you hope for nothing."

"No. Let me help you. I can convince the one you will marry that you're attached to me! I'm sure he'll under-"

"No! Please don't get involved with the Chan. They're a very powerful family!" She cries while he explains. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"Why are you like that? Why are you giving up so easily? Can't you see that I want to help you out and I'm doing this because I love you?"

"Stop it! It's pointless. You have to let me go, Allen-kun." She felt bad for him while she saw his tears falling down while his strong silver eyes are staring at her gloomy violet eyes. Then, she runs away leaving him. Allen wants to catch up with her but he can't move after hearing what she said. It seems like the trance of the melancholic situation had ensnared his feet locked in the ground.

When she was out of sight, he began to slowly move, slowly coping to what she said. With his anger for himself, he slammed the piano chair directly at the white piano completely destroying the keys. A wrathful sound of notes echoed as he falls down while crying. Surely, he didn't want to give up. And with his lost, he decided on something.

ooOoo

After weeks, Allen tried to call her but she's not answering her phone. Then, a few more days later, she is out of reach. His Uncle Cross noticed his despair. He went to ask Allen about his problem. Allen told him every single detail.

"Idiot!" Cross commented. "The shadow of your heart is leaking, you're a musician you should know that. It's no point as well and she did the right thing. You can't do anything about the Chan. They're powerful. I suggest that you move on or I kill you instead. It would be my pleasure."

"B-but!"

"Remember when I told you that you're going to be killed by the one you'll love? It doesn't literally fit like that. It's just love can kill someone without taking life. And it seems like you're getting killed by it now or rather you're already dead." He turns away. "Pain is a partner of love and you should have known that. Move on, stupid nephew!"

And Cross left leaving a gloomy Allen Walker behind.

"I guess you're right, Uncle."

**(Gray Note: Los Enamorados)**

(Act 3)

(Finishing the Unfinished Performance)

Lenalee Lee walks to the altar with her brother Komui. Komui is silent and hasn't said a word. He knew about what happened to her sister and yet he can't do a thing about it. The color blue is everywhere. Bak Chan is waiting in front of the altar for her lovely bride. He desired for her and finally he gets what he wants because of his power and the agreement.

Lenalee is like a lifeless doll on her way to the altar of her future. Clearly, it would have been different if it was Allen but that won't change the situation. She accepted that they aren't meant to be. And the ceremony began.

"Lenalee Lee, do you take Bak Chan to be your husband and love him for the rest of your life?" The priest asked.

She felt like dying when she said the words, "I do."

Then, the familiar music played as the priest pronounced them. "You're now man and wife."

The waltzing notes coming from the piano echoed inside the church as she remembers everything. Tears fell while her heart wants to stop beating. "Allen-kun." She whispered.

She ran towards where the pianist was playing. The crowd fell silent as the wife of Bak Chan hurries towards the white haired musician. She hugged her and wrapped her arms around him while crying. He continued playing his masterpiece while his tears fall down at the keys. They are enjoying the music of what is supposed to be their wedding song.

"Lenalee..." He uttered. "I want you to be happy from now on."

She whispered. "I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"It's okay. I promised this will be our wedding song but it's funny that I'm not your groom. This will be my last token of appreciation. I hope you love it. And I won't ever forget you. I never regretted loving you."

With all his heart, he finishes the song wonderfully. The audience gave applause even though they don't have a single clue about what's happening. Allen stood up and hugged Lenalee. Then, he walks towards the clueless Bak Chan and shook his hand. He said, "Please take care of her for me. I know you love her as well. Congratulations."

Turning to face Lenalee, he uttured. "A promise is a promise right? I'll fulfill them all for you. I wish you all the best and I love you one last time. This is goodbye so please, let's be happy always." He wiped her tears while smiling. He endured the pain while he walks away from the church. Lenalee understood what he meant and smiled. She is happy that a man like Allen loved her and gave her happiness.

It turned out to be a bittersweet ending.

**(Los Enamorados)**

(Years Later)

"Wow, that's a nice story! I feel mixed emotions, Sir." The woman said to the old man who entertained him while waiting at the bus stop. "It's sad but that Allen did everything for his love."

"Yes, yes indeed." The old man replied. "You should never give up love. You can still love the one your heart desires in other ways. Like what Allen did. He stayed faithful with Lenalee over the years even though he didn't marry."

"That's very sad but I can't blame him to love her like that. A man of his words huh? Oh. Here's the bus!" The woman said standing up. Then she noticed that the old man wasn't standing up. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll take the next one. I'm still waiting for someone!" The old man replied.

"Okay Sir but can I know your name in case we meet again?" She said while entering the bus which left after the woman got in. "I guess he didn't hear me."

"Allen Walker." The old man smiled as he gazed up the clear blue sky.

(End)


End file.
